The Voyager Wall
by Sheriff of Nottingham
Summary: A graffiti wall on Voyager


**Disclaimer: I own nothin' so you got no grounds to sue!**

**Author's Note: I've fixed it at last. This is a grafitti wall on Voyager. Random Humor!**

The Voyager Wall

Lonely? Call Tom, available to all women! xxx** -Tom**

Hey! Were getting married. **-B'Elanna**

It's an old sign, B'Elanna. Honest **-Tom**

This wall is illogical. We have comm badges!** -Tuvok**

ANNND?!?!** -Tom**

Dinner tonight, Kathryn? **-Chakotay**

Okay. **-Kathyn Janeway**

Nobody likes me **-Seven of Nine**

Shut up, Barbie! **-Joe Carey**

I love you, Kathryn!** -Chakotay**

Get a life! **-Janeway**

Mutiny anyone? **-Chakotay**

I'll through you in the brig if you say that again! **-Janeway**

Seven broke my arm. AND she can't dance! **-Lt. Madison**

I can't get a decent bloke** -Janeway**

So what are you doing tonight? **-Every available guy within ten lightyears**

I'm available** -Harry**

Back off. I want her for myself! **-Chakotay**

Chakotay, I already told you that we need to define the parameters. And I bloody well told you to stop crashing my shuttles** -Janeway**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We are the Borg. You shall be assimilated. Resistance is futile!!** -Borg Hive Mind**

That's "Captain" to you!** -CAPTAIN Janeway**

When did the Borg get here? Tuvok?** -Janeway **

Sorry Captain!** -Chakotay**

That's Mr Kim's job, not mine!** -Tuvok**

I love myself.** -Kes **

I love you too Kes.** -Neelix **

Harry died Captain.** -Doc **

Talk about a drama queen!** -Janeway **

HEY!** -Harry **

(???????????) **-Janeway **

What age is Tuvok?** -Harry **

123?** -Tom**

No I'm not. **-Tuvok**

Try my new dish.** -Neelix **

Tom. You owe me 3 weeks rations!!** -Janeway **

For what????** -Tom**

I beat you at pool And won the bet** -Janeway **

Oh. Yeah. **-Tom**

So...how about a mutiny? Anyone??** -Chakotay**

I told you to stop that!!! It's your last chance **-Janeway**

**TO ALL: **Mr. Neelix's cooking is a health hazard!!-**The Docor**

Seska's a flusey.** -Danny**

I'm not a flusey! I'm just a Cardassian spy!** -Seska**

Really? Put her in the brig. Shove her out an air Capsule!** -Janeway**

Oh, great! Me and my big mouth! **-Seska**

Chakotay loves Katheyn** -Chakotay**

I'm in love with Seven of Nine!** -Doc **

Doctor! Control you're drooling subroutines! **-Seven **

Stop stalking me, Chakotay!** -Janeway**

But I love you! **-Chakotay **

And I think you're a fat, ugly blob who can't NOT crash a shuttle!!!** -Janeway **

Gone to lick his wounds (From the shuttle crash)**) -Chakotay **

Is there ANYONE on this damn ship that wants a mutiny????? **-Chakotay **

Damn it Chakotay. That was your last chance! SECURITY! Take this cheese to the brig!!! **-Janeway **

**"**Can I get out of the brig yet??**"** **-This is Tom but I'm speaking for Chakotay who bribed me **

No! Tell that idiot NOOO!!! NO, NO, NOOOOO!** -Janeway **

Will do.** -Tom **

**(60 days later)**

Tom. Tell Chakotay I'll leave him out in 3 days** -Janeway **

Will do ** -Tom **

**(3 days later)**

Yay. I'm out! I'm out. Now to earn the love of my sexy Kathryn.** -Chakotay **

Get off my leg you perv!!!!** -Janeway **

The lady said get off. -**Neelix **

No, she said "Get off my leg you perv!!!!"** -Chakotay **

(Attacks Chakotay)** -Neelix **

Now my fair Captain, Chakotay is dead and all is well.** -Neelix **

'Bout time. Some people need this wall for getting dates.** -Harry **

Seven likes Harry.

Really??** -Harry **

NO!!! **-Seven **

**Harry loves the Delaney Twins**

Come on Seven. Just one date?** -Doc **

NOO!!!** -Seven **

Please let me come back B'Elanna, Harry's couch is lumpy?!?!?!** -Tom**

Please Neelix?** -Tuvix **

No! And how are you here when myself and Tuvok are here?** -Neelix **

I don't know, but I'm definetly gay. Please? Please? PLEASE???** -Tuvix**

No!!! You're not coming near my kitchen!** -Neelix **

Damn it! I wanted apple and rhubarb pie!!!** -Tuvix**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**I fixed it!**

**At last!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
